Caught
by Rebel-Aquarius
Summary: "Considering that he's gasping in the stairwell at school, with Yumichika kneeling in front of him and smirking, Ikkaku figures getting caught with his pants down, literally, might be awkward. Just a little." Ikkaku/Yumichika. Smut. Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

So…flat-out Ikkaku/Yumichika smut. Lol…awkward that I'm posting this. I really hope I don't get in trouble for this…*facepalm.*

Caught:

They're gonna get caught.

Normally, Ikkaku doesn't give a shit what people think of him; but considering that he's supposed to be on a mission from Soul Society, posing as a student at Kurosaki's school; and considering that he's currently gasping in the empty (for now, at least) stairwell of said school, with his dick in Yumichika's mouth and one eye out for any random students passing by, Ikkaku figures getting caught with his pants down (literally) might be potentially awkward.

Just a little.

"Fuck," Ikkaku whispers, sweaty fingers scrabbling against the wall behind him as Yumichika bobs his head, _humming_ around him and sliding his mouth down even further. One of his smooth hands has moved to cup and roll Ikkaku's balls; Yumichika's tongue slides, curling along the underside of his erection, and _damn_, Ikkaku thinks as his eyes go slightly crossed, but if Yumichika doesn't have the most incredible mouth. Hotter than any Rukongai whore's, and wet, and so good—

A gentle, but insistent pressure as his balls are squeezed, and Ikkaku chokes back a whimper, body going rigid. Yumichika pulls off him with a positively filthy sucking sound and a deep, pleased chuckle that sends chills racing across Ikkaku's flushed skin. He glances down, ready to protest, to try and guide Yumichika's mouth back onto him, but stops short. There's nothing sexier than Yumichika when he's on his knees. When he's smirking in that way that never fails to make Ikkaku half-hard, simply at the hint of dirty promises in the curve of Yumichika's full lips. The hair that he spends so much time and product on is disheveled, Ikkaku's right hand steadily tangling it into knots; the first few buttons of his school shirt are undone, exposing lines of hard, toned muscle and his tie is loose; his mouth is smeared with pre-come. But it's Yumichika's eyes that are the best part, dark, and glittering, and heated.

Ikkaku absolutely does _not_ squirm under that heavy gaze, or at the nails that Yumichika rakes gently along his bare upper thighs.

"I wanna hear you, baby," Yumichika drawls, and pouts so prettily, Ikkaku wants to yank him to his feet and kiss him hard, tasting himself in Yumichika's mouth. He freezes, as Yumichika's hand curls tightly around the base of his dick.

"C-can't," he manages to stutter out. Not when Kurosaki's classroom is just up the stairs and around the corner, in the middle of a history lesson that he and Yumichika are supposed to be attending; when a student, or even worse, a teacher, could walk by at any minute and see them; when there's a small voice (_very_ small, as Yumichika tightens his grip a little more) at the back of his head, trying to convince Ikkaku that _he's_ the one in control of this relationship…right?

"I won't," Ikkaku says, firmer this time. "Not right now. C'mon, just…"

He tilts his hips meaningfully, but Yumichika only raises an eyebrow; licks thoughtfully at his lips for a moment, before that same pink tongue is swiping over the head of Ikkaku's cock. Ikkaku jerks helplessly, still pinned by the hand wrapped around his erection and the other that's back and tugging at his balls.

"You won't?" Yumichika whispers, mouthing the words against the very head of his cock, and _fuck_, Ikkaku is throbbing, so hard it hurts. He wants to come all over that smug, gorgeous face. His body is trembling, a single bead of sweat trickling along the side of his scalp as his fingers spasm in Yumichika's hair again—pathetic, that pulling hair, like a frigging _schoolgirl_, is the only form of protest he still has. And Yumichika's tongue is back again, licking and teasing at first, before slowly, oh so slowly, beginning to work itself into the very slit of Ikkaku's penis, and…

His lips part, and more than anything, he wants it to be a shout of anger, or an order for Yumichika to stop messing around and just finish sucking him off, or insisting (however false it is) that he doesn't want this, that they can't do this here, now. What comes out, though, is a whimper. A _whimper_—not even a moan, and Ikkaku grits his teeth in self-disgust. Yumichika pauses, however, staring up at Ikkaku with swollen lips curled in perhaps the wickedest smile Ikkaku's ever seen.

"Better," he purrs, and takes his erection in his mouth again. Ikkaku gives a stifled gasp of relief—but Yumichika keeps going down, down, down, taking more of him. Ikkaku's eyes go wide as the head of his cock bumps the back of Yumichika's throat, Yumichika's nose pressed into the curls of Ikkaku's pubic hair breathing slow and even, _deep-throating_ him—

"Oh God," Ikkaku whines, his hips bucking, feeling Yumichika swallow around him. He didn't know…didn't know Yumichika could do this, he never asked, they never tried, but fuckfuck_fuck_…

Yumichika leans forward, pressing his hands flat against the wall behind Ikkaku, bracing himself. It takes Ikkaku a few moments to recover from his shock and recognize just what Yumichika's offering; it takes him considerably less time to act upon the invitation, however. Ikkaku winds both his hands tight in Yumichika's hair, jerking roughly as his hips thrust hard and fast, fucking Yumichika's mouth, his throat; feeling him gag (though Ikkaku suspects, knowing Yumichika, this is mostly for dramatic effect) on Ikkaku's cock, as pre-come and saliva dribbles down his chin.

"Shit…so _amazing_…using you—ah. _Ah!"_ Ikkaku throws his head back, forgetting his previous caution. His cries echo off the walls, his moans (and yes, whimpering) far too loud, too careless.

Screw getting caught, Ikkaku thinks weakly, and comes with a shout.

**Fin.**

And…and yeah. Hope you guys liked it? Heh…please review, as always.

-Rebel


	2. Author's Note Important

Hey, guys—PLEASE READ. This is extremely important.

I don't/wouldn't normally do this, but as it potentially threatens me as a fanfiction writer, and you guys as readers and writers yourselves, I thought I'd give it a shot.

I can't post the link in for some reason, so I'm asking you to Google "Stop Censorship"-it'll be the first or second link, regarding a bill called SOPA.

SOPA is a current bill in Congress, also known as S.968, which would enable the Justice Department to take down ANY website that THEY THINK infringes on "copyright activities." Not only that, but the people on that site who are supposedly "infringing" could have legal action taken against them.

**The sites that they can take down range from search engines—freaking Google?—to social networking sites like Facebook, along with plenty of others, like YouTube and . And those are just a FEW.**

This is really important to me. NO PRESSURE. You don't have to do this, and if you feel that my asking you to fight against this bill is offensive, then I'm extremely sorry. I just thought I'd take a chance.

They're thinking of voting on the bill possibly THIS WEEK, so I wanted to get this message out there. If the Internet's still free/uncensored in another week, **I will celebrate and post new chapters, new stories, take requests—the works. Whatever you guys want.**

Thank you so much for reading, and for your help.

Cheers,

-Rebel


End file.
